


To Market, To Market

by catball



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catball/pseuds/catball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Julie, grocery shopping is worth the chance of seeing that cute eye-patch girl again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Market, To Market

**Author's Note:**

> Written for khrkinkmeme@livejournal, with the prompt "So I just finished reading ch293 and well... Julie thinks about how he plans to seduce Chrome. Kink: masturbation".

Another load of groceries fall heavy on the table, all the perishables were already put away and Julie had stashed the last of the canned goods in the cupboards. In fact, the whole kitchen was becoming a puzzle of where to fit what and how much will go before the shelf threatens to creak and give out. They probably had enough food to last through several snow days, but he felt a little stupid just browsing the market shelves without buying anything, especially since he was in there every day. It certainly wasn’t his fault so many cute girls seemed to shop down on Kokuyo Street. Besides, Large was a growing boy, he needed his protein and that other good-for-you stuff he couldn’t think of at the moment, and coming up with meals for seven people with varying appetites (or lack thereof) was a challenge.

Not that he was the one that did any of it. He just bought the food; whatever was made with it wasn’t his department.

Even if today he had made some sandwiches. Nothing fancy, and he wasn’t even hungry, but it was kind of late, and school was going to be getting out soon enough. They’d probably be home, but then again, the Family was supposed to be protecting the Vongola Decimo right? So it’d probably be closer to evening. What a waste, and after all that work; even cutting them up into those little triangles and everything. Well, there was nothing to be done about it, and as Julie slid the plate into the refrigerator, he stopped for a moment.

Well, even if they couldn’t enjoy his little gourmet experiment there was someone that could. That little eye-patch girl might like a few of them. After all, she’d been buying nothing but chocolate and wheat snacks every time he’d seen her, and if it wasn’t for his out-of-pocket donation that’s all she’d probably still be eating. Poor girl, she’d had such a nice body too, even if she was a bit too thin. He’d hate to think of her stomach growling all night long. Maybe he’d pack them in with his next donation, a nice little treat she wouldn’t have to prepare.

That got a grin on his face, and Julie set out to wrap up the plate, just bag them tomorrow and take it with all the other food he bought. Her buddies sure seemed to enjoy the gifts, and he hoped she did too.

_"Ahh, that little eye-patch girl, what was her name? That’s right, Dokuro."_ Adelheid had mentioned something about it when she was going over the Vongola Intel. It was regretful he had taken that time to start dozing off during her strategic lecture, but after a while it got a bit monotonous. At times he wondered if she just enjoyed listening to herself talk. Not that he’d ever tell her that, she’d probably skin him alive. Either way, it was hard to forget such a cute name like that; Kuromu Dokuro. Well, Dokuro had nothing to worry about, for as long as she was hungry, he’d make sure she would have at least a little something.

It didn’t matter so much to him that she was a Vongola Guardian. In fact, he could’ve cared less. Or maybe that made it more exciting. Wanting something you shouldn’t have, but going for it anyway. Though, even if he hadn’t known, it was hard to imagine he wouldn’t have done the same thing no matter how many cute girls passed by. Something about her was just so much more intriguing, in the way stray kittens in a box were; once you saw them, you couldn’t forget it, so you kept going back just to make sure they’re still there and safe, and before you know it you’ve got them home and figuring out how the hell you’re going to keep the neighbors from finding out. It made him chuckle. Maybe he could take Dokuro home and adopt her. Keep her under his bed and all that. _"Nah, it’d be easier to just skip town all together."_

Tipping his trilby hat on the lamp shade, Julie took his place on the recliner, propping up his stocking feet and folding his arms behind his head. It was a shame she had declined his offer (and as much as he hated to see her go, watching her leave was just as nice), things would’ve been smoother if they got out of town before the Inheritance Ceremony. There was nothing to be done about it now, as time was drawing closer and he was out of cash. Still, she had such a cute blush, with rosy cheeks that got rosier, and the way it kind of spread across her face, her ears probably got pink too. It was a shame they had to be on opposite sides, he really didn’t want to see her get hurt. Stretching his legs, an ankle crossed over the other and he let out a sigh.

_"Maybe we could go on that date after it’s all said and done. Somewhere nice and private; what kind of places would you like to go to, Dokuro-chan?"_ Closing his eyes, Julie let his mind wander where it may, his toe slowly curling and releasing. He settled on a picnic date, unable to shake watching her purchase chocolate candies and wheat snacks day after day out of his mind. They could find an incline somewhere off the road, maybe with some nice trees, all fresh and green for summer. Too bad he wasn’t much for making meals, but he could buy some ready-made bento boxes, oh, and onigiri of course. What to drink though? Maybe some decent sake though it was hard to picture her willing to drink any (even if she probably was adorable when tipsy); perhaps lemonade would suffice. He could steal a sheet from the closet, it’d made a good picnic blanket, and a large mat to sit the food on, then the two of them could just relax and she could fill her stomach at her leisure.

_"She’d probably dress so cute, too."_ Details weren’t too important, but she could wear something nice to feel good in. _"A skirt and blouse, she’d look so sweet."_ He could see a dark, pleated skirt with something like a petticoat beneath to make it fluff. A short-sleeved white blouse with pearl-colored buttons and a cardigan in case she got cold later, white stockings and black sandals. He debated about the eye-patch, still unsure if it was trendy or something else, but it felt wrong to see her face without it. He never fantasized about how a girl’s eye-patch was going to look, but she seemed to have multiple, and all of them were decorated. Maybe small stars and tiny skulls on it, but nothing tacky; she could wear anything her heart desired, really, and he’d always find her charming.

Shifting his weight slightly, Julie tilted his head back a bit against his arms, feeling the recliner move with him. _"Would you feed me since I’m feeding you, Dokuro-chan?"_ She was so modest, and she didn’t owe him a thing, but he wouldn’t argue if his head managed to find its way against her lap, and her chopsticks fed him pieces of their meal, one by one. A warm breeze rolls by, and everything secure so they just enjoy the way it feels, peaceful and serene. She’d smile warmly, those rosy cheeks turning rosier and glossy full lips parting when she spoke.

Julie could feel his loins starting to stir; he’d much rather taste the food from those lips instead of her chopsticks.

Would she get bashful feeling how good carbonated bubbles felt when two tongues were sliding against each other? The lemon soda filling her mouth from his, drinking it up whole until nothing was left. His hand would slide into that violet tuft she wore, gently tugging her hair until she tilted to follow him, claiming the exposed skin of her neck. Would she mewl like a kitten, or moan out loud when his teeth raked over, his arm folding across the small of her back, pulling her against his lap as he sucked harder on his bite. He’s suck and lap, kissing and nipping until a bright red bruise of his work forms, until her eyes are hazing over and she’s squeezing her arms around his neck.

An arm rises from behind his head, and he tugs his shirt out, his lower stomach retracting as he breathes in, the cooler air blowing over. His fingers manage the clip of his belt, tugging out the leather and releasing it from the buckle.

Her fingers would draw into his hair as he let his hands explore the curves of her side, sliding over her hips and hitching between her thighs and legs, pulling her over his pelvis, squeezing her breasts tighter into his front, until the soft flesh shapes and melds with him. Kissing those glossy lips over and over, rubbing her lower back with one hand while the other stays on her hip, massaging lower until his fingertips crawl up the hem of her blouse, feeling warm skin and the gasp of air from her mouth. He didn’t need to get her naked; he just needed to feel what she had, and their bodies could work out the rest. She’d sip his glasses out of the way, plastic between her fingers and place it with thought on the empty boxes.

His hand rubs over the bulge just beginning to form in his slacks, tugging the silver button from the eye and drawing down the zipper tooth by tooth until it wouldn’t move any longer. Julie takes his fingers into his mouth, the moisture of saliva making them slick as they pop from between his lips.

They’d part just enough to reach between each other, popping buttons apart until he could see the swell of her breasts held in the lace of her bra, her nipples already tight against the fabric. He’d lift her higher above him, his tongue gliding smoothly between the ample cleavage, pushing on the skin he could taste and his hand squeezing what he couldn’t. How would she like if he teased her covered? The harden nub between his lips, rolling against his teeth softly as he traced the outline over. Would she squirm with the friction, or want to feel more? He could draw down the fabric if she liked, her breasts pushed together by the restriction, but hot skin free to feel the cool air of the outdoors.

Wet fingers draw over the coarse trail of hair down his abdomen until he reaches his cock, partially hardened and laying still. Raising it into his fist, he starts his strokes deliberately slow, a grin beginning to form.

He imagined laying her across the sheet; his head dipped down between her thighs, oh those luscious thighs. Drawing his breath over her stomach, hearing her groan as he held her steady in his grasps, breathing warm kisses against her pelvis, down to her sex and blowing steady, until she squirmed and shivered with delight. His tongue flicking against her sensitive clit as he kisses her, her hips rising for him to go further, but he resists the temptation, making her whimper, making her wait. He kisses her inner thighs, nipping and sucking them bruised, his palms running warm circles over her outer hips. His tongue is flat as he licks from bottom to top, gliding inside just enough to give her a taste, to make her want more. Slurping and rubbing, her hips rolling against his movements, she squeaks at the tickle of his goatee as he buries his face deeper.

Julie’s fist pumps harder, smearing pre-come over his throbbing cock, the pent up sensation making it more difficult to keep any sort of rhythm. Grunting, he raises himself slightly, jerking faster, his free hand keeping him steady on the chair as the vigor rises.

The head of his cock rubs her opening with his guidance, as her legs as propped on either shoulder. She holds her arms tight against her breasts, pushing them closer; pink, swollen nipples perked and one is pinched by her hands. She curls her toes when he enters, thrusting in deep and with a low growl. So tight, she’s clutching him from within, and he buries as far as he can. Pushing her legs forward, he pins her beneath him, hands splayed on either side as his hips buck fast and hard. She moans and cries out; begging him to go faster, _"what if we get caught?"_ but it only makes him want her more. His hand catches her leg as it begins to slide from his shoulder, holding her down by his weight as he keeps her legs bent. The pressure arouses her further, and she becomes louder, her breasts trying to bounce with her but are restricted, her movements confined against him. He leans up to kiss and bite at her stocking toes, his arm hooking her other leg as he spreads her further.

"D-Dokuro-chan," hissing, he licks his lips, a bead of sweat dropping from his brow. He has fully sat up now, letting his hips thrust into his hand and tightening his grip with every motion. She’s calling for him, he wants her _so bad_. Chanting her name under his breath over and over again like a mantra, the pleasure building and intensifying, fogging him from thinking of anything else but her. Panting and growling, swallowing and constricting himself from within, he doesn’t want to stop, but he can’t keep holding back. Pumping and stroking, he lays back and groans, his body stiffening and shuttering as white, hot steaks shoot against his abdomen. Curling his toes, he continues to squeeze well into his orgasm, until he’s empty, and laying in silence.

The feeling hasn’t faded, but the thoughts have, a light-headed swirl of good vibrations trickle down his humid form while he breathes heavily. Lazily, Julie’s hand reaches beside the recliner, a box of tissues sitting unassuming, and each sheet swiftly tugged as he cleans himself up.

Though, he can’t help but think how much sweeter it would’ve been to let her clean him up.

Leaning back against the recliner, he folds his arms behind his head and takes a long breath. Looks like tomorrow would be another shopping day.


End file.
